


Bottle Feeding

by Reeka72



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Vampires, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeka72/pseuds/Reeka72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai is having trouble adjusting to being a vampire and Kurogane notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Feeding

“You need to eat,” said Kurogane, looking at the mage.

“No,” Fai murmured, pressing his face into one of the couch pillows.

“You haven’t eaten since we arrived in Clow world. And you can barely walk.”

“No.”

“Your upsetting the kids. Mokono thinks it’s his fault for not wanting you to die.” Silence. “Sakura thinks it’s her fault, because of the pressure you were under.” More silence. “Syaoron believes it’s his fault because his clone stole your eye, which lead to this.” Absolute silence.

‘Well that approach didn’t work,’ thought Kurogane as he glanced around the room. The palace was nothing like the temple’s he was used to, but they still managed to maintain some hidden beauty, not that he would ever admit that…looking back down at the blonde sprawled across the couch, he decided to try from a different approach. “Why don’t you want to eat?” If he could figure out what was going on inside that head, he could knock some sense into the mage.

“I’m hurting you…and…it upsets my stomach,” Fai whispered, but Kurogane heard him.

“You are not hurting me mage, I’ve had much worse and you know that…as for your stomach, maybe you just need to be weaned onto blood. We could measure how much we are giving you and slowly increase the amount…will you at least try?”

It didn’t look like he was going to answer, but suddenly Fai bit into the pillow and moaned. Panting, the mage turned and grabbed hold of him. “Please….I can’t take it anymore, please make it stop!”

“It’s alright, just stay here for a moment, I’m going to go into the kitchen to see if I can’t find anything to help.” Getting only another sob, he hurried off, thanking whatever deity that the kitchen was close by.

Shoving the door open, he stopped upon spotting Sakura and Syaoron sitting at the table going through a cookbook. Startled by the noise, Sakura looked up, “oh, Kurogane-san do you need something?”

“As a matter of fact I do,” glancing at Syaoron, he turned back to Sakura. “I need something that I can use to measure how much blood to give Fai, do we have anything like that in here?”

“Is he okay?” she asked anxiously, as she stood and started going through the cupboards.

“He should be, if we slowly get him used to drinking blood.” Turning back to Syaoron, he asked “could you get a warm bath started and then find some fresh clothes that will fit Fai?”

“Sure thing,” Syaoron murmured as he stood and hurried off.

“Here, this was all I could find…but I don’t think Fai-san is going to like it,” said Sakura as she handed him a baby bottle. “If you don’t need help with anything else, I’ll go get his bed made up for him.”

“No, I don’t think he’s going to like it either, but he’ll just have to deal with it. Thank you, I think that will be all the help I need,” he said as he headed towards a drawer that had knives.

As she hurried off, he opened the drawer and pulled out one of the knives. Carefully opening the bottle he nicked his arm as he held it over the bottle. Once full, wrapped his arm and replaced the bottle top and headed back to where he’d left Fai.

“Alright mage, do you want to eat first or bathe?” he asked as he stared down at the blonde man.

“Bath?” At his confused look, he elaborated, “yes bath, you are going to eat, get cleaned up and sleep. No arguments.”

Fai nodded and looked as if he was going to attempt standing. “Oh no you don’t,” he carefully slid his arms under Fai’s shoulder’s and knees before lifting him. Fai squeaked and tried to squirm out of his arms.

“I can walk, Kuro-pi,” he stated, now trying to climb over his shoulder….and failing miserably.

“Stop squirming Fai. You and I both know that you don’t have the strength to feed yourself, let alone walk. And it’s your own damn fault. If you had just told us you were having problems eating, we could have gotten you used to blood sooner.”

Fai quieted and turned his head into the other mans shoulder. “That’s it, now let’s go get you cleaned up first and then see if we can’t get you to eat,” he murmured as he walked towards the bathroom. Nudging the door open with his foot, he saw that the bath was full. Walking in and sliding the door closed again he set Fai down on a bath stool and proceeded to divest Fai of his clothing. Surprisingly Fai didn’t fight him. Once finished, he grabbed the soapy sponge out of the bucket and carefully cleaned the mage, taking the time to occasionally douse water over him to keep him warm.

It was after he had placed Fai in the tub to relax for a bit that Syaoron walked in with a clean nightgown. “This should fit him Kurogane-san…” Taking a last look at Fai he quickly scurried out of the bathroom. He couldn’t fault the kid for being rude, he probably would have been just as awkward if he had seen his father in such a predicament.

“Alright mage, time to get out and see if we can’t get some food in you,” he murmured as he gently lifted Fai out of the tub and set him on the counter. “Here lean against me while I get you dressed,” he said as he gently pushed Fai against his chest, bracing himself against the counter to keep him balanced. Then he lifted the night shirt over the mages head and placed it on him, moving arms into the correct places as he went. Once that was finished he let it fall down to the mage’s waist and lifted him off of the counter, successfully managing in having the towel fall to the floor and the night gown to fall around his ankles.

That finished, he lifted Fai the rest of the way into his arms and quickly headed to the room they were sharing.

After sliding the door closed and settling himself comfortably on Fai’s futon with the mage in his lap, he pulled out the hidden bottle. At first the mage didn’t notice it, but when he did he made a whining sound and tried to hide his now pink face in Kurogane’s shoulder.

“Don’t start with me mage, this was the only thing in the kitchen that could help me measure the intake of blood you need. If you don’t like it, you should have thought of that before you got yourself into this position,” he said as he carefully positioned Fai into a more comfortable position and then pressed the rubber nipple against vampire’s lips. “Drink.”

Giving a weak glare, he opened his mouth slightly, allowing the nipple to enter. And after receiving a glare from him, he closed his eyes and started sucking on the nipple.  
It was awkward, but he was determined to make this as painless as possible, and recalling memories of his own world where he had seen women feeding their children, he gently started the rhythm of tugging on the bottle every now and then to encourage Fai to stop, swallow and breathe. And if he remembered correctly, it also was supposed to help prevent the baby from getting the hiccups.

When he could see that the mage was finished, reduced to absently sucking while dosing, he removed the bottle and set it aside. Then, carefully he laid the now sated vampire on the futon and covered him with the blanket. Brushing aside a few strands of hair, he stood up and quietly exited the room.

“This is going to be a long process,” he murmured as he slid the door closed. ‘But it’s worth every minute of it,’ he thought as he left to go see what the kids were up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a one shot, so I will probably not do a sequel for this, but you are more than welcome to give me requests. It just might take me a while to get to them. Side note, the requests do not have to be Tsubasa Chronicle, I just need to know the series. And for people who have read my previous works….yes I admit that I recycled a paragraph from a previous work, but since it worked so well and I had a writer’s block, I am not ashamed of it.


End file.
